


nature of the beast

by murderstag



Category: Wayne's World (1992)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dom bottom, Drunk Sex, Face Slapping, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Not as bad as it sounds benjamin is just a dick, Power Bottom, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Benjamin wasn't exactly sure WHY he did it; there was just something so beautiful about ruining such a close friendship, it gave him a power rush.
Relationships: Implied Wayne Campbell/Garth Algar, Wayne Campbell/Benjamin Kane
Kudos: 7





	nature of the beast

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a little while ago and then deleted it because i got embarrassed (mostly out of fear that my friends would see it. if ur reading this hi and if u saw me no you didn't ❤️), im posting it again just so i can have all my writing in one place and so I can look back on it and stuff...
> 
> So this is kinda weird but I thought it would be an interesting idea to explore, I was originally going to make it multi chapter nd a darker story with Garth and Cassandra playing a bigger role in the storyline but then I realized I didn't have that much of an outline for it. I might still consider writing it but idk
> 
> uh i hope you enjoy this weird concept let me know what you think lol

Benjamin wasn't exactly sure WHY he did it; there was just something so beautiful about ruining such a close friendship, it gave him a power rush.

The first night he met them, he apprached the two men. "Can I take you out to dinner sometime?"

Wayne looked at Garth nervously and then back at Benjamin. "Uhh, sure, when do you want us-"

"I didnt ask  Garth, I asked  you." He snapped. "Tommorow, I'll be here at 8..."

* * *

He pulled into Wayne's driveway, at 8:00 P.M sharp, just like he said, wearing his finest suit. He rolled his eyes as he watched Wayne saunter up and hop in the passenger seat.

He scoffed. “Are you really wearing  that ?” He gestured to Wayne’s entire body.

Wayne chuckled nervously and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Uhh, what’s wrong with it?”

He let his eyes wonder up his body, observing Wayne’s dirty converses, tattered jeans, tight black shirt, and that  _stupid_ hat.

Benjamin blinked and smiled ear to ear. “Nothing. Just wondering.”

* * *

When they got to the restaurant he could tell that Wayne felt nervous and out of place. Benjamin smiles to himself. _Good, Make him feel like he’s not worthy._ It was cute how he tried to hide behind his confident facade.

“What’s wrong, Campbell? Never been here before?” He asked while they we’re being seated.

Wayne fumbled in his chair. “Uhh, I don’t think I’ve ever been to an Olive Garden before, man...”

Benjamin laughed. “That’s funny, Campbell, you’re funny.”

Wayne chuckled and nodded nervously, looking at the floor. “All right...” 

He snapped out of it when he heard the Waiter’s voice. “Whenever you’re ready gentlemen.”

Wayne shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He could tell everyone was looking at him and he just wanted to leave.

“We’ll both have the dinner special, and a bottle of whatever wine is the most expensive.” said Benjamin.

“Well, uh, actually-“ But the waiter was gone before Wayne could finish. 

Wayne frowned. “I don’t even know what the dinner special is, Ben.”

He smiled, reassuringly. “Trust me, you’ll like it.”

The waiter came back with the drink and poured each of them a glass before walking off again.

They sat in silence for awhile. 

Benjamin leaned in. “Now, I’m not suggesting you get drunk, but that’s a _very fine_ Chardonnay you're not drinking.”

* * *

On their way home, Wayne was pretty loopy having drank more than half of the wine bottle, and Benjamin had to practically walk him everywhere.

“T-Thanks for taking me out tonight, man. You seem like a really, like a really good person.”

Benjamin almost felt a twinge of guilt, but he pushed it aside. “I know I am.” He smiled as he pulled into Wayne’s driveway. “Let’s get you inside buddy.” 

Getting him down the stairs wasn’t particularly easy, but when they finally got to the bottom he gently plopped him on the couch and sat next to him.

They sat in silence for a while, until finally, Benjamin leaned in and gently kissed Wayne on the lips.

Wayne jumped back. “Woah, man! I’m not-“

“Oh you’re  not? Please, I know plenty of guys like you and Garth. I’m not an idiot, Campbell.”

and that made Wayne a little  too defensive. “Listen, I don’t know what  YOU’RE  thinking about but me and Garth-“

“I don’t care. And frankly, you shouldn’t care either. Labels don’t apply anymore Wayne, It’s not big deal, I assure you.” He leaned in again and kissed him slowly, causing Wayne to whimper. 

Wayne pulled back again. “Um, I’ve never, you know...”

“You’re a virgin?”

“No! No I just mean, I’ve never. You know. With a dude.” 

“Oh, it’s not all that different.” He climbed on top Wayne so that he was straddling him. “Jesus, Campbell, you’re already hard.”

Wayne just nodded, unable to think of a response.

He unzipped Wayne’s pants and pulled his own down. “I’m gonna ride you, alright?” 

“Yeah...”

He readied himself over Wayne’s cock.

“Wha, no- no foreplay?” He tried not to doze off.

“I already prepped myself before I picked you up.” He slid the tip in and Wayne groaned. 

“Christ, you were... you were planning this weren’t you?”

Ben nodded and slid all the way down, filling himself up with a gasp. 

“Jesus...” Wayne bucked his hips.

Ben started slowly moving while kissing Wayne’s neck. “Does it feel good?”

Wayne’s face got redder as he closed his and nodded.

“Tell me how good it feels.”

He whimpered. “Good. you feel good, Jesus. t-tight...”

Ben sped up. “Come on Campbell, try to keep up.” 

Wayne started dozing off. “Ngh, Garth...”

Ben slapped him and his eyes jolted open. “Fucking look at me!” 

Wayne gasped, “I’m sorryy...I’m sorry... listen, Ben I’m real tired...” his eyes shut again.

“I know, I know, just work your hips, just for a little bit, c’mon c’mon...” Ben groaned and kept moving while Wayne just sat there, doing nothing.

Wayne leaned his head back.

“Ben, I-I can’t its too much, I’m gonna finish.”

“No, No, Don’t you fucking dare. Just a little bit longer.” 

Wayne buried his face in Ben’s shoulder and  whined . “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I can’t.” He grabbed Ben’s hips and his whole body spasmed as he finished inside of him. “F-Fuck..” 

_ Was he fucking crying? _

“Oh fuck-“ Ben’s body clenched and he groaned as he came all over his suit. 

He breathed for a few minutes, trying to gain his composure before slowly pulling off of him, some come spilling out on the floor. He huffed and pulled his pants up and wiped his suit down with his hands.

“Not too bad, Campbell.” He looked down at Wayne, but he was already passed out and snoring. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on Wayne’s sleeping body. 


End file.
